1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for attachment to golf carts which protect the golfer and the bag of golf clubs from the sun and inclement weather and, more particularly, is concerned with a golf cart sun shade and inclement weather protection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers frequently experience exposure to the sun and inclement weather while out on the golf course. For this reason, many golfers carry an umbrella attached to their bag of clubs. Umbrellas of various sizes may be used by golfers in this way. Problems exist, however, with the use of common umbrellas for sun shade and/or protection from inclement weather on the golf course.
Most umbrellas are difficult to hold in strong winds generally associated with inclement weather. An umbrella must also be held by the golfer while walking the course and therefore eliminates the use of one hand. While the golfer is hitting the ball, the umbrella must either be held by another golfer, placed in the golfer's club bag, or set on the ground. These alternatives are generally not desirable as another golfer is often not available or nearby, umbrellas generally require too much space in the club bag and often will blow away if placed nearby on the ground. Furthermore, most commonly used umbrellas do not provide adequate cover for both the golfer and the club bag.
A variety of devices have therefore been developed over the years to address this need for protection from the sun and from inclement weather by the golfer on the golf course. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,692 to Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,300 to Hamblet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,930 to Proffit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,164 to Pilney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,996 to Forshee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,362 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,761 to Fumia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,786 to Stokes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,211 to Hendershot and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,570 to Conner.
A common element in most of these prior art devices is a support assembly for attachment to a motorized or pull golf cart for anchoring a conventional umbrella to provide cover for the golfer or the bag of clubs or both. While this may free both hands of the golfer and provide a place for the umbrella while the golfer hits the ball and eliminate the problem of the umbrella blowing away in the wind, these devices use conventional umbrellas which do not appear to provide adequate coverage for both the golfer and the club bag.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which overcomes the aforementioned problems in the prior art by providing a comprehensive solution for protection of the golfer and the top of the golf club bag from the sun and inclement weather on the golf course without introducing any new problems in their place.